


Waking Up Next to You

by sunshiine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and a bit dorky, and even more fluff, just two lovebirds being sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiine/pseuds/sunshiine
Summary: How are you supposed to describe the incredible emotions that come with realizing that the person you love, trust, and care about more than anything else in the world is completely yours?





	

Hajime groaned softly as soft rays of sunlight filled his vision like someone had just turned the lights on and slowly opened his eyes, blinking them to clear his blurry vision. His left arm was completely numb, he turned his head to look and he felt his mouth go dry from what he saw.

_oh god_

Tooru was sprawled out across the bed, his back resting on top of Hajime’s arm while one of his own rested upon Hajime’s chest. The soft sunlight streaming through the open blinds made his beautifully pale, formerly unblemished, skin seem even paler, making the purple love bites scattered across his body from last nights activities stand out in contrast. Hajime propped himself on his side as much as he could without waking Tooru and reached out with his free hand to gently trace along the bruised-littered skin as he shifted his attention to his lover’s face.

Hajime snorted softly when he saw the drool dripping from Tooru’s mouth. The poor man often woke up with his face pressed into damp spots on his pillow that were caused by his drool. It was always entertaining to hear his lover complain about mornings like those. Hajime continued to shift his attention upward and saw how Tooru’s wavy, caramel colored hair was splayed out in different directions, and how that did nothing to inhibit his ethereal beauty.

Tooru was beautiful.

Hajime still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Tooru was completely his and he was completely Tooru’s. Last night felt like a total dream and if it was a dream, Hajime hoped that he never woke up because this, this was all that he could ever truly want in life.

Iwaizumi Tooru.

It definitely had a nice ring to it, Hajime thought fondly as he traced his finger along Tooru’s collarbone. He was finally married to Tooru, his lover, his best friend, his partner, his everything.

What had Hajime accomplished in his previous lives to be blessed with someone like Tooru?

“Uhhh…mhm…Hajime?” Tooru mumbled sleepily, not having opened his eyes yet. Hajime had a fond look in his eyes as he leaned forward to press gentle kisses on top of his lovers eyelids before peppering his face with soft kisses.

Tooru giggled softly, scrunching his nose up as he smiled. “Iwa-chaaaan.” He mumbled, turning over on his side to face Hajime, before his eyes flew open,” _Holy shit_.”

Hajime pulled back and looked at Tooru with mild confusion and amusement,”What is it?” He asked, curious as to what could have his lover so worked up so soon after waking up.

“You’re Iwa-chan but,”Tooru’s eyes were wide as he pointed to himself,”now I’m Iwa-chan too.”

There was a moment of silence before Hajime burst out laughing,”That's what's got you so worked up? You’re ridiculous, Iwa-chan.” He teased.

“Don’t be meeaaan!” Tooru whined softly as he snuggled closer to Hajime,”I’m having an identity crisis here.” He smiled softly at Hajime with a smile that made Hajime want to kiss him again, again, and again. It made Hajime feel warm every time he thought about it and he pressed himself closer to-

_His husband._

Hajime felt his breathing hitch and knew that Tooru had noticed as well.

“Hajime?” Tooru’s eyes were wide and searching as he looked at his lover,”What is it?”

“I…” Hajime didn’t know how to tell Tooru exactly what he was feeling. How are you supposed to describe the incredible emotions that come with realizing that the person you love, trust, and care about more than anything else in the world is completely yours? He felt like he had loved Tooru for as long as he’d known him, since the ripe old age of four, and now they were both twenty-four years old and married. He didn’t know how to explain how lucky he felt, he didn’t know how to explain the gratitude that came from being blessed with the love of someone like Tooru. “I just love you so, so much, Tooru.” He finally managed to say, feeling like that conveyed _nothing_ and yet _everything_ about how he was feeling in that very moment.

Tooru had always been an emotional person, so his eyes were more than a little watery as he reached up and cupped Hajime’s cheeks between his palms,”I love you too, Hajime.” He replied in a quiet tone, leaning his head forward so that their foreheads rested against each other. His lips twitched upwards, not in the stupidly smug smirk that Tooru usually wore on his unfairly pretty face, but rather into that same small, beautiful smile of his that made Hajime know what it felt like to have your heart stop beating.

Hajime wasn’t sure how he had lived his life without the warm, domesticated feeling that came from waking up next to Tooru.

”I love you so much, and I am so happy to be married to you. I feel like you’ve been my entire world since we became friends over twenty years ago.” Tooru sniffed,”And I’m just so happy.” He choked out a sob and Hajime’s eyes widened.

“Why are you crying? Shit, Tooru, you don’t have to cry! Ahh, please don’t cry!” Hajime could deal with a lot of things. He was considered a dependable person because of that. This though, a crying Oikawa Tooru, is not one of those things

_“I’m just so goddamn happy, okay?”_

Hajime felt warmth spread on his face and knew that his cheeks were flushed bright red at this point. Tooru’s words made his heart go _pitter-patter_ against his chest, and he seriously began to wonder if he was going to have a goddamn heart attack that morning. His throat felt tight as he kissed Tooru softly on the lips.

It took a moment for Tooru to kiss him back as he was still sniffling like a little kid, but their kiss was kind, gentle, and expressed the emotions and thoughts that could never be put into words. It was also kind of gross because Tooru needed to blow his nose because all of his crying had given him a runny nose. He had always been an ugly and messy crier.

“What the hell, Shittykawa?” Hajime mumbled, with no real bite behind his words, as he pulled away from his lover and reached over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues for Tooru to blow his nose with.

“Ahh, Iwa-chan! Don’t look at me, I’m ugly right now!” Tooru whined as he hid his face in his hands, his cheeks flushed a bright red, and wriggled around the bed in his embarrassment.

Hajime snorted in amusement,”Please Tooru, like you could ever actually be truly ugly.” He commented as he reached over to gently pull Tooru’s hands away from his face. The man was an ugly crier, yes, Hajime would admit to that, and he still did have a bit of snot on his face, but he still managed to look ethereal to Hajime. He didn’t care if anyone disagreed with him on that statement as it just meant that there were some aspects of of Tooru’s beauty that only Hajime could appreciate.

Hajime chuckled at the sight of Tooru pouting at him and was quick to pull his lover into a deep kiss when he saw the man begin to open his mouth to say what Hajime figured would most likely be some sort of a complaint.

They broke apart after a short while to catch their breath. Tooru rested his head on Hajime’s shoulder, while the latter seemed content to rest his head atop of Tooru’s and card his fingers through his hair. He started thinking about the events of the night before and he grinned like a dork at the recent memories that the two of them had made together, and snuggled closer to Hajime.

“How does pancakes for breakfast sound?” Hajime mumbled into Tooru’s hair after a short while had passed and their stomachs began to growl.

Tooru nodded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck,”That sounds absolutely lovely but you’re going to have to carry me to the kitchen because I really don't think I can walk right now.”

Hajime snorted,”You’re so helpless.” He says without any real bite to his words as he wraps his arms tightly around Tooru’s waist.

“It’s not my fault that you’re so good to me.” Tooru rolled his hips playfully and chuckled when Hajime nipped lightly at his ear,”But seriously though, if I had known that married sex was going to be that amazing, I would have made you propose to me much, much earlier.”

Hajime’s cheeks, neck, and ears burned bright red. “I’m glad that you liked it, Iwa-chan.” Hajime chuckled at Tooru’s indignant snort and somehow, thanks to the many hours he’d spent at the gym, managed to get both of them out of the bed without breaking their embrace.

Though Hajime did move Tooru around in his arms so that he was carrying him bridal style. It just seemed more fitting.

“I want chocolate chips in my pancakes, Hajime! And I think I also want some bacon to go with it. Oh, you should also make me some coffee too. Remember, I like it with-”

“Four tablespoons of creamer and four tablespoons of sugar. I know, babe.” Hajime tipped his head down and planted a soft kiss on Tooru’s forehead,”You’re going to get diabetes or something from all the sugar you have every morning, ya know.”

“That's okay, cause I know my Iwa-chan would still take care of me!”

“Of course I would, dumbass.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
